Organization XIII Drabble Collection
by Anzila
Summary: A collection of drabbles focusing on Organization XIII. Individual drabbles range from humorous to dark, and will feature every member of the Organization at one point or another. First up, Luxord plays the game, even if he's already lost.
1. Never Fold

Title: Never Fold  
Characters: Roxas, Luxord  
Rated: PG 

"Why do you insist on turning everything into one of your childish games?" demanded Roxas, finally fed up with Luxord's relentless efforts to draw him into a heartless killing contest. The older Nobody paused for a second, a thoughtful look on his face, before answering. 

"I play games to understand life, because in the end, life is really just an extremely complicated game. We are all dealt a hand, and although we have no control over which cards we get we do have control over how we play them. Some people are content with a bad hand, fold early, and never risk much in life. Some are dealt a great hand, and go far with it. The most interesting people, however, are the ones who are dealt a bad hand, and bluff. They lose more often than not, but the game is more exciting while it lasts. And there are of course always the ones who win it all, even though they had nothing," Luxord trailed off looking wistfully towards the horizon. 

"What about Nobodies?" 

"Nobodies my dear boy, are players who refuse to fold even after the game is over and everyone else has gone home."


	2. Betrayal

Title: Betrayal  
Rating: PG  
Characters: Lexaeus, Larxene 

Larxene had been staring at Lexaeus for several minutes, and finally seemed like she had figured out what she wanted to say, "Don't you ever get tired of the Superior's constant prattle about our great mission? Sometimes I wonder if he is really the right one to lead us, I mean isn't it his fault we're Nobodies in the first place?" 

With a sigh Lexaeus lowered his copy of "The Tale of Igor's Campaign" and looked Larxene in the eye. 

"The Superior has dedicated himself to the restoration of our hearts, and has earned my loyalty and respect, as he should have earned yours. This Organization faces enough trials without suffering from internal divisions." 

"You know, whenever you talk about loyalty, it makes me wish I could still chuckle. How is Ansem the Wise doing these days?" 

Suddenly Larxene found herself slammed into the wall with bone jarring force, her head aching from smashing into the hard stone. The Savage Nymph tried to catch her breath, but that only caused the fist holding her up to tighten even more. When Lexaeus looked at the other Nobody his expression was calm as usual, but when he spoke there was a quiet rage in his voice. 

"Do not speak of things you cannot understand Larxene."


	3. Source of Hatred

Title: Source of Hatred 

It was supposed to be an easy mission. The Cornerstone of Light was meant to stop darkness, not nothingness. The King and his best men were off on other worlds. The castle was practically defenseless. Xigbar had called it a cake walk. 

All of this flashed through Xaldin's mind as he was blasted through another pillar by those accursed orbs of light that infernal Queen had been hurling at him. The Whirlwind Lancer rolled to the right to try and regain his footing, but before he could even get his feet under him Xaldin found himself blasted through another wall. 

Xigbar would pay for this. 

"Great dancing mother of darkness how I HATE MICE!"


	4. Dice Theme Challenge Drabbles

2

Author's note: These are from a LJ dice theme challenge that I felt were too short to post individually. I'll post the longer ones later on.

**2. Roxas & Luxord: Heart **  
"Roxas, if you remember nothing I've taught you, remember this, the higher the stakes of the game, the more you have to lose. We are all in this Organization because we put up something we never should have as collateral, and the universe collected. Do so again and you will find there are worse things than not existing."

**3. Xaldin & Saïx: Ice Cream **  
"I demand to know the reason behind your frequent incursions into this Twilight Town," Saix said in his most authoritarian voice. Yet for all his strength and intimidation, all he got was a raised eyebrow and an amused, "I enjoy the local ice-cream."

**4. Larxene & Xigbar: Castle**  
Xigbar shot Larxene his most charming smile before saying, "Hey babe, mind if I storm your castle?"

Larxene shot him a similar grin as she said, "Only if you mind me mounting your head on a pike above the battlements."

**5. Xigbar & Axel: Candy**  
Xigbar came upon Axel lying on the floor after the red haired Nobody had incurred another savage beating at the hands of Roxas.

"Keep this up Axel, and everyone's gonna think you're the creepy guy who offers candy to little kids to get in his van."

"I'll try to keep that memorized."

**6. Axel & Saïx: Clock **  
Saix looked at the clock one last time, just to confirm that Axel had indeed failed to return with Roxas before the deadline. That meant that Axel was either dead, had failed, or had revealed himself to be a traitor. Saix indulged in a small smirk, because the reason for the failure didn't matter, all that mattered was that the hunt was on.

**7. Demyx & Axel: Old **  
"You want to know what sucks about never getting old Demyx?"  
"What?"  
"Neither of us is going to break six feet."  
"You have to see the bright side Axel. At least our somebodies were old enough to drink. Plus, we get to keep our hair!"

**8. Vexen & Marluxia: Shadows **  
Vexen sought to control the shadows. Marluxia sought to become the shadows. In the end, their fate was the same.

**9. Xemnas & Xigbar: Fireworks **  
Xemnas and Xigbar stood on the roof of the Emperor's palace, silently watching the celebration of the defeat of the Huns. When he had seen enough Xemnas broke the silence by saying, "These people do seem to like fireworks. Xigbar, why don't you give them some to remember?" With that, Xemnas departed the world in a cloud of darkness.

**10. Roxas & Xaldin: Yellow **  
"Roxas, what are you doing up there in that ridicules outfit?"  
"The question you should be asking is why Xigbar has a yellow sun dress in my size. Now get me down!"

**13. Demyx & Xemnas: Sorry **  
As Xemnas watched Demyx fall to the Keyblade master, a small part of him felt sorry that he could not feel sorrow for the young man. The rest of him only felt sorry for the lost resource.

**14. Demyx & Marluxia: Darkness **  
Perhaps the reason Marluxia never felt much of a connection to Demyx was because after learning how to grow plants in darkness, water just didn't seem that essential anymore.

**15. Lexaeus & Xaldin: Young **  
My companion looked at me with a calculating gaze, before asking, "Do you miss anything about the Garden?"

I knew what he was doing. He was probing for weaknesses, finding advantages, and filing them away for future use, just like all of my former colleagues. I knew this, and so I gave him an answer he would never understand.

"I miss most the laughter of children old friend."

He looked at me as if I had spoken an alien tongue, and I knew there was truly nothing left of my friend.

**17. Axel & Xemnas: Alone **  
In the end, it was not Roxas that motivated Axel's betrayal, it was Xemnas. Axel had seen him standing there staring up at Kingdom Hearts, and Axel had realized that it was not dying that he truly feared. He knew that they were all going to die, and he did not want to die like Xemnas, he did not want to die alone.

**18. Vexen & Luxord: Surprise **  
Vexen felt a mixture of surprise and frustration when, even after he had created a luck suppression device, Luxord somehow still managed to beat him every week. For his part Luxord was surprised Vexen kept coming back every week.

**20. Demyx & Larxene: Music **  
Demyx was startled when Larxene stalked in on the middle of his practice, confused when she threw herself into a seat, and terrified when she hurled a kunai right next to his head as he started to ask what she wanted.

"Don't talk Demyx, just shut up and play."

**21. Luxord & Lexaeus: Papers **  
Lexaeus surprised everyone by selecting Luxord as his sparring partner. When asked why he had done so, Lexaeus simply commented that he would rather die by one solid blow, then by a thousand paper cuts.

**22. Saïx & Marluxia: Hope **  
After witnessing Saix's rage first hand, Marluxia found himself hoping that he would not be present when the Keyblade Master finally confronted the berserker.

**23. Saïx & Zexion: White **  
One corrupted the light, twisting around himself to mask the truth and spread his lies under a sheet of white. The other was corrupted by the light, twisted by it to spread death and pain to all he saw, wrapped in pale death. Perhaps this is what made them so deadly together.

**24. Larxene & Xaldin: Memories **  
"What you need to remember Larxene, that it is simple to shatter a man's body. But to shatter his soul, to take everything he loves and grind it beneath your feet before leaving him broken, empty, and alone, that takes an artists touch."

**25. Larxene & Axel: Promise **  
As he lay dying, Axel couldn't help but think, "The one promise I keep, and it gets me killed. Larxene must be laughing her ass off right now."


End file.
